A New Generation
by DemigodDevotee
Summary: What happens when the Seven have children? This is the story of their lives from training to contacting their parents to truth or dare. Hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

Emma's P.O.V

Hi, my name is Emma Jackson. I'm sixteen years old, and I still believe in monsters. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, you're too old to believe in that fairy tale nonsense, but it's not out of the ordinary for my kind. And by 'kind' I mean demigods. I'm half human, and half Greek God.

Still, I know you probably don't believe me, but that's okay, it's your loss. You can probably go on throughout your whole life thinking I'm a liar, but don't come crying to me when a Minotaur shows up at your doorstep. Although, you'll most likely think he's a smelly post man due to the excessive amount of mist surrounding him.

And if you do believe me, then you're in for a treat. (By treat I mean the story of my life…..)

My parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson. They're both gods of Olympus.

My dad is a son of Poseidon, god of the sea. He can control horses mostly, but also has a special thing for earthquakes. People say I look like my dad because I'm tall, tan, and have sea green eyes, but honestly, I act like him too. Meaning, I'm a grade-A moron. My mom is the goddess of architecture and is pretty useful in battle. She takes after her mom, Athena, but she hates her with every fiber of her being….. She can hold a grudge as good as Hades can.

For some reason, I'm a main target for monsters. Why don't they attack Jayden, Hunter, or any of my other friends for a change? Not that I'd want them to be attacked, but at least they'd see what I go through every day. My dad said that the reason every monster in the history of ever wants to murder me is because every monster in the history of ever wants to kill him. My life is just craptastic.

"You can run, but you can't hide…." I yell as creepily as I could. My friends and I were battling in the arena, and we decided to change things up by having teams. On my team, I had Castiel and Hunter. Cas was always getting in trouble with his parents, Piper and Jason. He was constantly hacking into other people's computers and sending encrypted messages to his fellow hackers, but when he wasn't hacking into a data base, he would be hanging out with Dean. His mother constantly trying to get him to 'act normal,' or 'stop being a delinquent.' He wouldn't listen, and would continue to make deals on the internet in his sketchy tan trench coat and blue tie, but his mother proceeds to attempt slapping some sense into him.

Hunter had curly black hair and hazel colored eyes. His physique is small, but in some way…..elegant. Much like his mother, Calypso. He continues to make jokes even if they suck, and he's always moving around because of his ADHD. Hunter is great at building and can also light himself on fire without feeling a thing, like his dad.

The other team consisted of Natalie, Dean, and Jayden. Natalie has long, black, curly hair and golden eyes. She's extremely agile and quick, and was great when it came to hand to hand combat. She can change into any animal she wants, whenever she wants and is a precious stone 'magnet'. Nat is able to navigate underground easily and can kick some serious ass.

Dean is powerful and deadly. He's always wearing a leather jacket, gold amulet, and denim jeans, his light brown hair standing up in the air. His dad taught him how to use guns and knives exceptionally well, and he's exceedingly great at hand to hand combat. He never gave up to anyone or anything, even if he looked like shit and was still losing.

Jayden is my closest friend and is good at sword fighting. She can guide the winds and create thunderstorms with her mind. She has choppy blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She can use a dagger fairly well and is fluent in charm speak.

At the end of our short practice, my team lost. It was a devastating defeat, Hunter was won over by Jayden's charm speak, Cas was shot down by an army of the dead, and I was trapped in a small metal cage thanks to Natalie. Tomorrow, we will be sadly buying them ice cream as our punishment for losing.

A few hours after the fight I went to the Hades Cabin to visit Dean. When I got to the black door, I let myself in. He was playing Call of Duty, and listening to Metallica. He sat on his bed, eye's fixed to the screen while shouting orders into his silver head-set. "Guys, I gotta go. Keep fighting, leave no survivors!"

He shut off his Xbox and took off his headset, keeping eye contact with me. His green eyes were gorgeous and his hair was messy. He let out a deep chuckle, as he spotted me staring. "What's up?" He questioned, breaking me out of my trance. "You didn't have to turn that off, I could have waited," I stated, trying not to mess with my curly, blonde hair like I usually did when I was nervous. He laughed the sexiest laugh I've ever heard before he leaned up against the door and said, "I'm assuming there is a reason you came all the way across camp to talk to me," I swallowed, gods, never have I ever wanted to kiss someone so badly before. "Umm, yeah we're playing truth or dare in the Zeus cabin, do you wanna join?" "Hell yeah!" He quickly and enthusiastically responded as we raced to the Zeus cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, he won, being the muscular, agile guy he is. We stood, hunched over and panting in front of the cabin doors. We walked in, looking sweaty and messy. "Guess who decided to finally show up." Castiel said causing the entire group to look up. How long did it take us? We couldn't have been talking in his cabin for long. "Looks like two lovebirds have been doing it for the past five minutes," Cas said smirking as Dean brutally punched his arm. His smirk turned into a grimace. "Okay," Jayden said, quickly trying to move things along. "Here are the rules. First, if you refuse a dare, you have to do seven minutes in heaven with a person of the darer's choice. If you refuse a truth, you take off one piece of clothing. Alright? I'll go first." She looked around the circle of people, thinking about who the first victim would be. She stopped when she got to Cas. "Alright Cas, truth or dare?" He laughed, we all knew he would choose dare, it was always his way to 'kick off the game'.

"Dare." Cas said sitting up a little straighter, waiting for his dare. "I dare you to Iris Message your mom and dad and try to convince them you're pregnant." He got up and we followed him to the fountain in the Poseidon cabin. "I'm gonna do it but you're paying." He said as Jayden angrily handed her brother a drachma. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me my parents, Piper and Jason Grace." The water shimmered, the picture of his parents appearing before us.

Castiel started fake crying, tears running down his face. He quickly pulled a Popsicle stick out of his trench coat pocket and drew a plus sign on it. His parents looked highly confused as they asked, "Castiel are you okay? What's wrong?" Cas looked up, Popsicle stick in hand, "Mom, Dad. Don't be mad, but I'm pregnant." Jason laughed as Piper gave her son a concerned look. "That's impossible, you're a boy." He shoved the Popsicle stick in their face, as if it were a real pregnancy test. "Look! I have proof!" Piper spoke up then, "Honey, that's a Popsicle stick." She said bluntly. "I'm hanging up now," She said as she swiped her hand through the Iris Message. As soon as his mom hung up, we all burst into laughter. We continued laughing as they walked back to the Zeus cabin.

"Okay, now that that is over, it's my turn." Cas said as we sat in a circle on the floor. He scanned the group like his sister had, his shockingly blue eyes looking scarier than ever. "I think I'll go with….Dean!" Dean jumped a little at the sudden calling of his name, most people were scared of Castiel's dares, but not Dean. Sure they were all friends since they were in diapers, but Dean was closer to Cas than any of their other friends. Dean knew that if he picked dare, he was a dead man, but if he picked truth, he should be good. Should be.

"Ummmmm…..I think I'll go with truth," Dean said proudly, thinking Castiel sucked at truths. Cas scoffed, "Pussy," Dean gave him a death glare, "Shut up." Boy was he in for a treat. "Do you like Emma?" Dean's ears turned pink at his question. "Yeah, she's a great friend." He coughed a little after that. "Dean, you know what I mean." Dean looked at everyone, but me and reluctantly took off his leather jacket revealing an AC/DC tee shirt. "Okay….. I believe it's your turn, Dean." Cas said awkwardly, looking at Dean and me, our faces were both red. Dean was never this nervous around people, so this whole thing was new to everyone.

"Hunter, truth or dare?" Dean asked in a small voice, running his hands through his hair. I really wanted to hold his hand and tell him to calm down. If he didn't like me, then he didn't like me. That's it. Though I kinda wished he did.

"Truth, please." Hunter said, wringing his hands. Hunter was an open book, so truths were easy for him. Dean, still looking flustered from what happened a few minutes ago, asked, "Are you the one who stole Mr. D's Diet Coke and replaced it with cranberry juice?" Everyone laughed a little, thinking about the rampage Mr. D went on after he discovered his Coke was gone. He looked up and said, "The one and only." Of course it was him.

"Alrighty then. Who's gonna be my next victim." Hunter said, dramatically stroking his chin. His eyes stopped on me. Great. "How's about Emma? Yep, you're my next victim." I rolled my eyes at his excessive use of the word victim. "Dare," I said, not really giving any thought to my answer. He did an evil laugh, throwing his head back. "Since Dean seems to like you so much," Hunter started, Dean giving him a death glare. Dean and I were probably gonna kick his ass later, or get revenge on him with another dare. "Emma, your new seat, for the rest of the game, will be Dean's lap. Good luck," I froze before saying, "What the actual hell," Everyone, excluding Dean and I, laughed at my answer. "Go on, unless of course you want to do seven minutes of heaven with a player of my choice." He gave me an evil smirk as I got up and sat in Dean's lap. I promptly flipped off Hunter with both hands and felt Dean laugh behind me. This was going to be awkward for the both of us.

It was past curfew and we were still playing. I guess we're sleeping in the Zeus cabin unless we wanna try and out run the harpies, which, from past experience, was NOT a good idea. "Castiel, truth or dare, Dean asked, being prepared to get him back from the question he ask earlier. At some point during the game, Dean's arms had found their way around my waist and his chest was pressed flush against my back. His chin was resting on my shoulder so that he could see. Gods he was so close. I did the one thing I could and I put my hands over his, which he blushed a little at, he, too, had just noticed how close we had gotten. "Dare," Castiel said, he was topless having denied two truths. Dean apparently had a thinking face. His nose was scrunched up and his brow was furrowed, followed by the darkening of his eyes. It was really adorable. I looked away quickly, I think he noticed me staring. If he did, he didn't say anything about it, thank the Gods. "I dare you to go to the Demeter cabin and spray paint 'I Hate Farming' on the front of the cabin." Dean finished, smirking. "I'll grab my spray paint," Cas said, jumping from his spot on the floor and running to his bed. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box labeled 'stuff I'm not supposed to have, but I do anyway'. "What color should I use?" he asked, sifting through the large container. "Green," Dean said looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'll come with to make sure you do it. Dean slipped on his jacket as Cas put on a shirt. "Wait," Hunter said as they were about to leave. "Dean, the game isn't over, so you have to bring Emma. I guess you can just put an arm around her seeing as she won't be able to sit in your lap," He gave us an evil look. Dean nodded, "Okay, but if the harpies are chasing us, am I allowed to let her go?" "No," Hunter said as I quickly threw on my shoes and jacket. Dean slipped his arm around me as the three of us snuck out the door.

We all scanned our surroundings. Without a harpy in sight, we all ran towards the Demeter cabin, Dean's arm around my shoulders. He smelled like leather and fresh out-of-the-oven cherry pie, it was a weird combination, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. When we reached the cabin, Castiel pulled the cap off the spray paint, shook the bottle, and got to work. Dean looked around nervously as Cas worked. When I saw this I slipped an arm around his waist and pulled myself closer to him. If he was nervous, I probably should be to, seeing as he was a better fighter than I was. Face covered in a blush, he saw something circling above them. It was a harpy.

"Dammit, Cas. Hurry up!" Dean said, his voice rough and gravelly out of fear. "Almost done." He said, voice full of concentration. "Almost isn't good enough, Cas! Why the fuck are you taking so long?" I asked, my voice quiet as I didn't want to wake up the Demeter kids. After a few more seconds, Castiel whisper-shouted, "Done!" and we all started hauling ass to the cabin. We burst through the doors, earning strange looks from the others. The three of us started laughing so hard that our sides hurt.

"I think that was the last Dare of the night," Dean said glancing at the clock which read 3 AM. No one appeared to be tired, but they were going to suck at practice tomorrow if they didn't sleep. "You guys wanna stay in here tonight? The harpies are probably on high alert after that stunt we just pulled." Everyone seemed to agree. "Wait," Jayden said, looking around the room. "There's five beds, and six of us. Someone's gonna have to share," When that was said, everyone started protesting. No one wanted to share a bed, and people started making excuses as to why they couldn't share. After a while, I got fed up with it all and shouted, "HEY," and everybody turned to me. "How about we vote, everyone get a piece of paper, and we all write the two people we think should share." Everyone seemed to agree, as everyone sat down, I handed out the paper and sharpies.


	3. Chapter 3

I chose to write down Castiel and Jayden. I thought that yeah it would be a little awkward but, they were brother and sister so it would be the least awkward. "Okay," I said, everyone seemed to be done after about two minutes. "I'm going to count to three, and were going to turn them around, okay? One, two, three." Everyone immediately flipped there papers around. Dean and I both wrote the same thing. Everyone else, their papers said 'Dean and Emma'.

"I fucking hate all of you," I said as everyone laughed at the sudden outburst. I didn't think it was all that funny, but they sure got a kick out of it. Everyone started throwing away their papers or messing with Dean and me. "No making out when we're trying to sleep though, I don't want to wake up to that." Cas said, a hand resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean punched him sloppily in the side as Castiel grimaced. "Can it, douche pants." Dean said as Cas laughed, we are never going to live this down. Great. Everyone went to bed as I stole a set of Jayden's pajamas, going into her closet to change.

When I came out, I noticed Dean had taken off his jacket and jeans, leaving him in a tee shirt and boxers. "You know, I could sleep on the floor or run back to my cabin if you want. I'm pretty fast, I could probably outrun the harpies." Dean said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than me. I looked up at him, "One, the floor is entirely to cold. And two, you are not going out there. You know that you are most likely NOT going to be able to beat the harpies. If you leave, I'm coming too, and the Mr. D will kill us both."

Dean's P.O.V

She was so stubborn sometimes. It might have been an annoying trait when associated with anyone else, but I think it looks good on her. Then again, I have been known to be a 'stubborn little bitch' as Cas calls me, but it's worked to my advantage before.

I tried to control the red threatening to creep onto my cheeks, and utterly failing as I laid down next to Emma. She was so close, I bet she could practically feel the heat radiating off my face. If our parents are watching, then I'm so dead, the famous Percy Jackson was going to kill me.

Emma didn't seem to mind, and was trying to carry out a casual conversation with me. "What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked, maybe she was just trying not to focus on the fact that she is in the same bed as her best friend? "Well, I…have to train some of the younger campers at the sword arena tomorrow. Do you wanna help me?" She smiled, her white teeth flashing brightly in the darkness of the room. "I love breaking in the newbies," Emma commented, causing me to laugh. I guess we'll just have to see how that goes tomorrow.

Emma's P.O.V.

The next day, I woke up to the bright sunlight shining through the window, causing me to nuzzle further into my pillow, which was surprisingly comfortable. I inhaled sharply through my nose, expecting to be met with the scent of laundry detergent from the pillowcase, but instead I breathed in the scent of leather and fresh apple pie. My eyes shot open as I reluctantly pulled away from my pillow, which actually turned out to be Dean's chest. "γαμώ," I quietly cursed under my breath, quickly scanning the cabin to make sure no one was awake but myself. I sat up running my hands through my hair in a lazy attempt to untangle it, some-what succeeding. I looked at Dean, who was still asleep, curling into himself, hogging the comforter. Laughing, I climbed out of the bed and twisted my hair into a braid. Once again steeling Jayden's clothes, I threw on a Camp Half-blood shirt that she had cut the sleeves off of, and my favorite ripped skinny jeans she stole from me for some sort of party a few weeks ago. I slipped on my white converse from the previous day and looked up to see Dean was waking up.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at me. "Hi," he said, his deep voice rough from sleep. "Hi," I replied, finishing tying my shoe and straightening up. "You still up for training the newbies?" Dean asked, standing up, towering over me. I'm not short, I'm like 5' 9", but Dean, he's like 6' 4". So I was literally looking up to him. "Of course," I smiled, as he laughed, ruffling my hair, all tension from last night forgotten. We were just best friends again.

After a while, everyone was up, most of them going to their cabins to change and making their way back to the Zeus cabin. Dean and I, on the other hand, we heading to the training arena, weapons in hand.

I scanned the group of 12 year olds, some looked scared, others looked like cocky idiots I really didn't want to deal with, but most looked excited. I looked at Dean, "So, wanna start off with swords? I'm sick of always teaching how to use a dagger," He smirked, and unsheathed a beautiful black, stygian iron sword that used to belong to his father, Nico Di Angelo, more widely known as the Ghost King. I fished my sword, a ballpoint pen, out of my pocket. It was my dad's, and his dad's before him. Yes, it was old, but it had won many battles, so I trusted it. I didn't take the cap off yet, as I always loved seeing the kids' first reactions to my sword.

We turned to face the crowd as Dean started talking about safety guidelines we would insure were followed for them, as they were new to this. We however, didn't need them, as we were practiced in fighting. "We're going to show you a real sword fight so you know what it looks like, unlike that cheap movie crap." He said spinning his sword in his hand, when another kids hand shot up. He was a dark-haired, blue eyed kid. He was kinda short, but really skinny as well. "Yes?" Dean questioned, "You can't fight her, she's a girl and she doesn't even have a weapon." He pointed out timidly. "Aw, don't worry, I'm going to kick his ass. It'll be fine." Dean laughed, obviously disagreeing with my statement. "And I do have a weapon," I held up my pen as the kid started to talk again. "Is this a joke? I heard the saying 'the pen is mightier than the sword', but I don't think that is what that means," I laughed, "Well mine's both," I removed the cap, revealing Riptide's gleaming three foot blade. Loud gasp and whispers filled the arena, "And you thought life couldn't get any weirder," I said as I approached Dean.

He lunged in, his word jabbing at my side, and I parried the attack and dove in for one of my own. We fought, earning the wanted reaction from the kids. They cringed and gasped, hoping no one would get hurt. After fighting for about five minutes, I pinned him to the wall his sword in my left hand pressed against his throat, my sword angled at his heart. I was slightly shocked that I won, as Dean was more experienced. I smirked, "I win," I laughed handing him his sword, sheathing mine. Dean caught his breath and faced the crowd, "Okay, lesson's over. Some other demigods will be training you tomorrow, as we're just here to demonstrate things. We might be back next week, though." The kids gathered their things, some congratulating me on my victory on their way out.

"How does it feel to be a Di Angeloser?" I cracked the horrible joke about his last name, earning a laugh out of Dean. At first it was just a small giggle, but we ended up laughing so hard our sides hurt, which made no sense as it was a horrible joke. We were like that for three minutes, earning strange looks from various demigods, satyrs, and nymphs. Not too much later, a tall, lanky, boy approached us. He looked about 13 and had chocolate colored hair and light green eyes. "Dean are you okay?" He gave us a curious look, and I realized this was Dean's brother. "Sammy," he said throwing his arm around him loosely. "I haven't seen you since you were 7. You're so tall, what the hell? You're like 12" It was true. He looked like he would out-grow his brother in a year or two. "13 actually." Sam corrected, a goofy grin spread across his face. "I just saw you guys and wanted to say hi, I guess. I'll leave you guys alone now. Keep it PG13," Sam turned to run before Dean could murder him. We both blushed, "Bitch," Dean yelled at his brother, who yelled back. "Jerk," He said turning the corner into the Athena cabin. In no way was he related to Athena, but she had grown to like him and allowed him to study and geek out in her cabin. That nerdy little jerk.

After dinner, everyone gathered at the Hades cabin. Some of us were playing video games or talking, but Dean and I were going through his CD collection. "When did you get all of these? Were both year-round campers." I picked up an AC/DC CD, running my hands over the cover. "I snuck out of the camp and go shopping," He shrugged his shoulders, sifting through yet another box of music. After giving him an incredulous look as he laughed. "Why didn't you tell me? I wanna go next time." I stated, being at camp was fun, but I wanted to go see the outside world. I laughed internally, realizing how much I sounded like a Disney princess. "Sure, I'll take you next time. My car is hidden in the forest,"

Dean's P.O.V

Her green eyes went wide when I brought up my car, which was really attractive. "Can I see it? What kind of car is it?" She asked and I smiled proudly. "She's a 1967 black Chevy Impala," Emma marched toward me, looking upward so she could look me in the eyes. "Now I have got to see it." I grabbed my leather jacket off my bed as she grabbed her under armor hoodie. "Where are you guys going?" Cas asked, looking at our jackets as we approached the door. "I'm gonna show Emma my baby," I said holding the keys up so he could see them. "How adorable," Castiel laughed as we gave him a confused look. "Both your babies in the same place at the same time," I punched him roughly in the arm before walking out the door.

We approached my car as I unlocked it. Emma stroked the hood and smiled, making her way to the passenger seat as I climbed into the driver's seat. "I think I'm in love with your car, Dean." She said with false seriousness. _I think I'm in love with you,_ my brain mocked. Great, now I'm having conversations with myself. I laughed at her comment, "This car'll do that to you." I looked into her eyes, "She's beautiful," I said, instantly shutting my mouth, not sure if I was talking about her or the car. She didn't seem to notice anything strange about what I said as she dug through my box of tapes. Emma seemed pleased as she popped one in the player and chose her preferred song, which just so happened to be Kashmir by Led Zeppelin.

It took all my willpower to keep from putting an arm around Emma, and I was successfully preventing any embarrassing mishaps, keeping distance between us. But when she looked down, her hair falling into her face, I couldn't help but brush it away, leaving my hand on her cheek as we sat in silence.

After sitting like that, with my hand on her cheek for about thirty seconds, she leaped on me while at the same time I pulled her roughly into my lap. She straddled my legs as she surged forward, roughly kissing me, her hands in my hair. I grabbed her waist and kissed her back, running my hands up her spine. I could feel my heart beat in my ears accompanied with the soft thump of the radio and our heavy, labored breaths when we broke apart for air. She rested her forehead on mine, her hands messaging my scalp where they rested in my hair. I reached up with my right hand and ran my thumb over her bottom lip, which was red and swollen. I slowly leaned in, sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip, hand gripping her jaw. This kiss was much softer and less rushed than the one before, our lips slowly moving together in perfect sync. When we broke apart for the second time, I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine, her eyes were darker than usual, and the light of the sunset hitting them perfectly. I pulled her hair down, running my hands through it over and over. I laid down, pulling her with me, my arms wrapped around her, her head on my chest, our legs in a tangled heap.

"What now?" Emma asked, drawing on my chest with her finger. "You mean, are we a thing?" I said, still running my hands through her hair. "I guess we are. Are we going to tell them?" She said, still tracing intricate patterns across my chest. We stayed like that thinking of how we would tell our best friends. "I have an idea," Emma said, telling me her plan as we walked back to my cabin, making sure we didn't look like we were just making out a few minutes ago before entering.

After a lot of video game playing and junk food eating, it was time for everyone to go back to their cabins. Everyone had their things gathered up and were about to leave when we set our plan into action. "Goodnight, babe." I said just loud enough for my friends to hear. As they all quickly turned around, I planted a soft kiss on Emma's forehead. We hugged and as she went to leave, she was stopped by our slightly confused but mostly shocked friends. "What the hell?!" Jayden shrieked, throwing her hands up. Natalie was standing behind her, fanning her face with her hands. And Cas was on the ground, laughing harder than ever at the whole situation. "When? This better have happened recently or I'm literally going to kill you!" Jayden screamed, shaking Emma relentlessly. "Actually," I started, pulling Emma away from her. "It happened when we went to see my car," I said as Jayden squeezed Emma, crushing her ribcage. "This is great," She congratulated us before skipping off to her cabin, her brother, Castiel, in tow. Natalie had left sometime during Jayden's little freak out.

"Well that got the wanted reaction," I laughed as I walked her to her cabin, holding her hand. I was dreading our arrival at the cabin, as I wanted to be with her at least a little longer. "Yeah, it did." She giggled. "Here," I said crouching down. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Get on my back," She did as told. "I love free piggy back rides," She sighed, a playful, joking tone to her voice. And when she least expected it, I took off sprinting.


	4. Author's very Important Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry if you thought that this was a new chapter. Don't worry though, I will be uploading a new chapter very soon. (It'll be over 1,600 words). I need to know if Emma and Dean's relationship is moving too fast, because I'd like to make any adjustments that will make this easier and more enjoyable to read. I was also thinking about focusing more on the other characters as well as Emma and Dean, I was even thinking about adding a character. It would most likely be Thalia's daughter/son, but she would have to break her oath to Artemis for that to happen. I don't know who the father would be, but I think Thalia's daughter/son would be hella badass. It could also be Rachel and Octavian's child, but another vow would have to be broken there. If you guys could put which two characters should have a child, and what gender it should be, then I would highly appreciate it. I will name the character, but I will take any names you think of into consideration.

Thx,

:)

-Kai


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the pjo series, I only own some of these characters

"I woke up to a timid knock on the door of my cabin. I looked around, rubbing my eyes as I checked the clock on my nightstand. The bright red numbers read 2:53 AM. I got up to answer the door, making sure that my sword was within arms-reach as I slowly cracked the door open. To my surprise, it was Emma, wrapped in a dark blue blanket and wearing her deep green pajamas. I quickly realized that there were tears running down her face, so I opened the door all the way and pulled her in.

I turned the lamp on my nightstand on, blanketing the room in a faint yellow glow. "Hey, what's wrong? Emma, talk to me." I wiped the tears from her face along with any stray hair. "I just…. I had a nightmare and I didn't know where to go so I just came here." She said in one big sob. Demigod nightmares were never good, they often tend to be about loved ones dying or getting injured. "Wanna talk about it?" I said soothingly stroking her hair, as she shook her head. "Okay," I said, turning off the lamp and laying her down in my bed. I hopped in next to her, wrapping myself around her while humming, in an attempt to calm her down. "Baby, it's okay. You're safe with me," As I got up to get a washcloth, from the bathroom, Emma quietly whimpered. "I'll be back in just a little bit. I promise." I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and walked off to the bathroom.

Emma's P.O.V.

When Dean came back from the bathroom, he had a wet washcloth in one hand and a bottle of water in the other hand. He set the bottle of water on the night stand and dabbed the washcloth across my face, soothing its puffiness. "Thank you, Dean." I said once he was done. I was trying my best not to cry again. I would never tell Dean, but in my dream, we were walking. Walking through a field of bright white tulips as we laughed. Kashmir was playing somewhere off in the distance, just loud enough so we could hear. I was wearing a beautiful gray wedding dress that blew behind me in the wind as we started to run. When we came to a stop, the scene changed. We were at a beautiful church, pews filled with my friends and family. My dad was standing next to me, tears of happiness running down his face as he led me down the aisle. At the very end of the aisle, was Dean, wearing a jet black tux. When I finally got to Dean, he gave me a goofy grin. As I smiled back, a loud thud was heard at the door of the church. Just as everyone turned their heads, the lord of time barreled in.

"Silly demigods," Kronos hissed, while slowly making his way toward us. Everyone was frozen to the spot, not daring to look into his swirling eyes. "You really think he could ever love you?" His sinister laugh filled the church. "What if he's one of my followers? How well do you know Dean Di Angelo?" The titan smiled again, standing three feet away from me. "Ask your mother, love betrays." He stated bluntly. I heard the sound of Dean's sword being unsheathed. I look back at him just in time to see his sword aimed at my neck. I woke up just as I was about to die and ran to Dean's cabin. It's weird that I can hear and see all these things and still come running to him. Is it dangerous how easily I trust him?

"Once Dean finished wiping the dried tears of my face, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. He crawled back into his bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me toward him, his chest pressed to my back. I tried to still myself, still trembling from crying. I remembered when I had nightmares as a child, my mom would sing to me to get me to go back to sleep. I tried my best to think about her soothing voice singing me to sleep, though no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't.

Dean's P.O.V.  
"Hey," Emma said quietly, turning to face me. "Could you do me a favor?" She looked a little nervous. "Anything," I reassured her, slipping my hand into hers, smiling at how they fit together. "Could you sing to me? My mom used to when I had nightmares, so I just kinda thought that it would help. I mean I know it's stupid, and if it's too much to ask I-" I didn't let her finish that sentence, as I didn't want her to feel that she couldn't ask me anything. "Of course I can," I said, clearing my throat and pulling her into my chest.

Emma's P.O.V./p

He pulled me in so that my head could rest on his chest while he sang. I realized that I've never actually heard him sing before. Sure, there was the occasional screaming of classic rock songs or humming along to his favorite AC/DC song, but neither of those things compared to his actual voice. I smiled as he started to sing a song that surprisingly wasn't any form of rock.  
"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty. Yes, you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true." He ran his hands through my unruly black hair. I smiled and nuzzled into his chest.  
As he sang out the last few notes, I smiled and kissed his temple, running a hand down his cheek. "That was beautiful," I said. He wore a grin that only appeared when he was about to say something totally cheesy. "Not as beautiful as you though," I laughed, kissing him softly. Dean grabbed my cheek deepening the kiss. Just as soon as it started, though, it ended.

"It's like 3:30, we should go to sleep," I said, pecking him lightly on his lips one last time before drifting off to sleep, his arms protectively wrapped around me.

Dean's P.O.V./p  
When I woke up in the morning, Emma was awake. She must have went to her cabin to change, because was lying next to me in her skinny jeans and one of my Camp Half-Blood sweaters, her converse forgotten on the floor. "Good morning, Sunshine." I snaked my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "Good morning, Angel." I smirked as she blushed, running her hands through my hair, which was suffering a major case of bedhead. As I got up, I kissed her quickly on the temple. I grabbed clothes from my dresser and went to the bathroom to change. When I came out, I was wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt with jeans.

"Wanna get breakfast?" I asked. The gods let us sit together because being a grandchild of the Big Three sucked, I hated sitting alone. "Yeah, sure." She hopped up and we made our way to the dining pavilion. She had a large stack of blueberry pancakes covered in maple syrup, while I had chocolate chip waffles. Emma had also gotten a bowl of various berries, which I started stealing and shoving in my mouth before she could protest. "Dude, stop stealing my food," I smiled, "Want it back?" I said, pretending to spit it out. She squirmed away from me. "Kidding. Come back," I said, grabbing her waist and pulling her next to me.  
After breakfast, Emma and I decided that we would walk down to the training arena. Upon our arrival, Emma's saltwater-y scent got even stronger. I nervously scanned the room, making sure we weren't going to be ambushed by anyone. My stomach dropped, the eerie feeling cloaking the arena. Just then, a thin green mist appeared. And who stepped out of it? My new worst nightmare, a guy named Percy Jackson. Also known as Emma's father.

His black Stygian Iron armor caught the sunlight just perfectly as he slowly neared me. His right hand was gripping the hilt of his still sheathed sword. "Hello, Dean. How are you? Anything new you'd like to share with me?" Oh shit, he knows. I was going to tell him sooner, but I never had the chance or occasion. I'm obviously regretting that decision now, not knowing what to say. So I dodged the question, "Hi, Mr. Jackson. I'm doing fantastic. How are you?" I gave him a weak smile. He probably knows that I know that he knows, because I've never called him Mr. Jackson. He's always been Percy or Perce to me.  
"Mr. Jackson? I think I like that, but you dodged the question. I know you're dating my daughter." He said, casually rolling the beads of his old camp necklace between his fingers. I swear Emma stopped breathing at what he said next. "Could I have a word with you?" I was very tempted to say no. I had the right to, didn't I? Then again, that would only result in more problems. "Sure," My voice cracked, and he turned around, "Emma, I like the new sweater. Dean, come with me," Before I did, though, I gave Emma a reassuring smile and a thumbs up while he wasn't looking.

When we were out of Emma's sight, he turned to me, his arms crossed. "I'm so sorry. We were going to tell you, we just didn't have time. I-" I didn't get to finish, as he cut me off. "Did you two think that Aphrodite fan-girling wasn't going to make me even the slightest bit suspicious? The last time she was this bad was when Annabeth and I got together," He said, giving me a stern look. "How did you two know I'd approve anyway? What if I don't?" I scoffed at this, "Well it sucks to be you then, because we're sort of in love." He looked astounded, shocked that I'd say that to him, while at the same time….. proud. Before he got to reply, though, my dad, Nico Di Angelo, seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
"What could possibly be the problem this time, Percy? I felt a disturbance and Will wanted me to check on Dean," He wiped a hand down his pale face. The dark circles under his eyes became more prominent as he yawned. "Well, apparently, my daughter is your son's type." Percy said in a joking tone, obviously referring to some inside joke they had. "Gods, how many times do I have to tell you? That was 20 years ago." Percy laughed a little before getting back to our situation. "Do you think that my son isn't good enough to date your daughter?" My dad scoffed, crossing his arms. "Well, he's a great guy, I give you props for that. But that's exactly what I'm saying." Okay, that hurts. I started to think about walking away and letting them figure this out themselves, but I didn't think that'd go very well. "Well maybe my son is too good for your daughter." He retaliated. I highly doubt that I'm too good for Emma. It was like I wasn't even there, but I can and will fight my own battles. I didn't need my dad to do it for me. "Well maybe were just right for each other. Have you ever thought of that?" I paused, looking both of them in the eye, daring them to answer. I was done with people trying to control my life. If I wanted to be with Emma, then I would. "I'm done with you guys' shit. I'm going to do what I want, it's my life, not yours." They looked stunned and furious as I turned around, walking back into the arena. Percy and my dad were trying to catch up to me, their fists clenched tightly and faces cloaked in pure rage. Emma stood from where she was sitting, giving me a confused look as I smirked.

Emma's P.O.V./p

Gods, what has he done this time? I stood up, confused by Dean's smirk. He slipped his arm around my waist, my dad finally catching up and grabbing his wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" He said. "I was going to hang out with my girlfriend," Oh gods, this is not going to end well. I felt my eyes widen, he made eye contact with my father and pulled me closer. Just then, I heard my mom's voice.  
"Both of you need to stop. Now." They both quickly looked up. My mom was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt, denim shorts, grey Vans, and her camp necklace. She looked very casual, she never really did like wearing the clothes the gods offered. Her eyes were as intimidating as ever. My dad let go of Dean's arm, as Dean slowly pulled away from me. She walked toward us, her brow furrowed. Everyone was trying to hide their fear of my mother. She was more horrifying than any monster, god, or celestial being.  
"You two are acting like two year olds!" They both looked down, Dean rubbing the back of his neck. "Why do we not just let Emma choose if she wants to date Dean or not? Percy," He looked up, avoiding eye contact with her. "Do you remember how miserable it was when the gods interfered with our relationship? I'm sure you do because you discovered the roman camp, we flew a flying ship, and fell into Tartarus because of it." My dad's eyes darkened, hate flashing in them. I've never been told the full story, but the short version is that they tried to kill aracne, but she pulled them into Tartarus, they survived and saved the world with their friends.

"I'm so sorry," My dad said. Dean gave him a strange look. "What for?" "Interfering" He said pulling Dean into an awkward hug. It was over as soon as it started. "Don't think I won't be watching you, though." My dad walked to my mom and they vanished into thin air. After we thought it was all over, Nico came and slapped Dean in the back of the head. "What the fuck was that for?" The green eyed boy said, rubbing where his dad hit him. "That was for cussing, it's like you were raised by truckers." Dean scoffed "Dad, I'm sixteen. I do what I want." He hit him upside the back of the head one last time before making his way back to Mount Olympus.

Dean's P.O.V.  
"Well that went better than expected, still horrible, but better than expected." I wrapped my arm back around Emma's shoulders. "What did you say to get them so pissed off?" I laughed, looked down at the ground. "Well they were fighting and it just sorta slipped out," I started, she tilted her head in a sarcastic knowing way. "Dean," She said, a scolding tone to her voice. "My dad was saying I was too good for you, which is totally untrue. And your dad was saying you were too good for me, which is completely true." She lightly slapped my chest, "It is not," She laughed, hugging me, resting her head on my chest. "So my exact words were 'I'm done with you guys' shit. I'm going to do what I want, it's my life, not yours'." She winced in fake pain. "Wow, such respect, such kindness," I laughed at her sarcastic comment. "I didn't mean to be rude," I blushed, looking down at the dirt. Emma pulled my face up, kissing me on the cheek.

I'd just like to say thank you for the reviews. Im sorry for not making it clear whos child is whos. So here is how it is.

Percy+Annabeth=Emma Jackson

Jason+Piper=Castiel and Jayden Grace

Hazel+Frank=Natalie Zhang

Leo+Calypso=Hunter Valdez

Nico+Will=Dean DiAngelo (Idk How just go with it)  
And the new addition is...  
GROVER+JUNIPER=SAVVY UNDERWOOD


	6. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the pjo series, I'd probably be surround by dogs in a mansion. Not writing semi-good fanfiction.**_

The next day, 12:00 PM

Emma's P.O.V.

Dean and I were training, but mostly messing around in the arena when Chiron approached us. "Dean, Emma, I require your assistance." He claimed, giving us a strange look, as we wore the most ridiculous smiles. "We have a new camper and I would like you two to show her around, as she is your age." We looked at eachother before looking back to Chiron. "How on earth is there a sixteen year old demigod who has never been to camp?" I asked, confusion washing over both our faces. There was a joking, knowing look that sparked in Chiron's dark eyes. "Let us just say she's a descendant of someone who was great at hiding," He laughed quietly to himself before continuing, "Her parents were great friends with yours, and still are. I remember when they were at Camp together, going on quest to save the world and all. Anyway, her name is Savvy Underwood." As if on cue, a girl I've never seen before walked into the arena. Her skin was a light green, just barely tinted, which complemented her extremely curly, chocolate brown hair. You could tell she was part nymph. She was a few inches taller than me and appeared to be fit. She was wearing skinny jeans, brown combat boots, and a deep green shirt, which complemented her dark hazel eyes. She had bracelets made of rope, beads, and any material you might find outdoors covering her wrist. Savvy had a pan flute fastened around her neck, which I've heard that, if played by a skilled satyr, can conjure plants as if you were a child of Demeter.

Her eyes were wide as she looked around, "Holy crap, this place is the most insane place I've ever seen, and trust me, I know what I'm talking about, I've been to Las Vegas. Hello, my name is Savvy Underwood. Daughter of the God of the Wild." She seemed to be very outgoing and loud, which would fit perfectly into my strange group of friends. She held out her hand for me to shake, and I took it. "Emma Jackson, Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson," I mimicked her introduction, her eyes widening. "Oh my gods, my parents told me all about the Jackson family. They were best friends since they were twelve. Save for my mom of course, her name is Juniper, she's a nymph." Yeah, she talked a lot, but I didn't seem to mind, it was kind of entertaining how she could talk so fast. She repeated the same process with Dean, shaking his hand. "Dean Di Angelo, Son of Will and Nico Di Angelo," She then proceeded to tell him everything she knew about him. As she finished talking, I spoke up. "So, some of our friends were going to train in about," I paused and glanced at my watch, checking how much time we had left before training. "Now actually, they'll show up any minute. We were planning on a team battle, you can be on my team if you want." I said, grabbing my blue Nike duffle bag sifting through it trying to find her a suitable weapon. "That won't be necessary," She had a slight hint of an accent I couldn't quite put my finger on. "I have a dagger, but I'll probably use my pan flute most of the time." Savvy smiled, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. She pulled out a dagger with strange carvings in it, it had a leather strip wrapped around the handle for a better grip. There were feathers tied to the handle as well, which I could only assume was a good luck charm. I smiled back at her, "Alright, well it looks like they are here," I said as my friends walked through the double doors of the training arena, pushing each other around and laughing like idiots. Great first impression. I joked to myself, but as I looked at Savvy, she seemed to like it. Laughing at them or with them, I may never know.

Hunter's eyes widened when he saw Savvy, he straightened up. Dean and I seemed to be the only ones to notice, as we looked up at each other and smirked. We were definitely going to tease him ruthlessly for this like everyone else teased Dean and I. "Hey guys, this is Savvy Underwood. She is the daughter of Grover, the god of the Wild." They all smiled like they just received a shiny new toy; which, in a sense, was true. They all introduced themselves before we started deciding teams.

"Okay, so the first team is Jayden, Castiel, Hunter, and Natalie. The second team is Dean, Savvy, and me." We all marched off to our designated side of the arena with our teams and started to plan.

"Okay, so we don't really need a plan, so let's just go kick some ass." My boyfriend said to try to annoy me. I was, after all, a decedent of the goddess of battle strategy. I rolled my eyes dramatically, "No plan, my ass." He laughed, throwing his arm around me. "How good are you at fighting," I asked looking at Savvy as she twirled her blade through her fingers. "I don't know how you guys would rate it, but I consider myself pretty good. I should be okay," She claimed thoughtfully. "Good, I guess we don't have to have a strategy this one time…" Dean hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, "Yippee," He screamed, I will never get tired of him acting like he is two. I smiled. "Quite the boyfriend you've got there." Savvy said while laughing. I could tell we were going to be good friends, just like our parents were.

We stood, weapons at the ready, when the buzzer we set went off, signaling us to fight. We decided to let them come to us, giving us a slight advantage. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I turned around to see Hunter slowly approaching. Savvy had seen him too, as she played a quick tune on her pan flute, causing Hunter to be forcefully tied to the pillar he was hiding behind by vines. I laughed, "You think you're good? You're amazing!" I saw Castiel floating above us, holding Natalie at his side, prepared to shower us with iron and gems. As quickly as I could, I summoned a wave, creating a huge dome around my team as it rained metal. Savvy's eyes went wide, "Holy shit!" She laughed, not expecting my previous action. As the gem shower stopped, Jayden threw a lightning bolt straight at me. I willed the water to solidify, surprisingly turning it to ice. That was never a power I previously had. "I'M ELSA QUEEN OF FUCKING ARENDELLE!" I yelled, causing everyone to laugh. The fighting went on for another thirty minutes before Cas and Dean decided to face off. Cas twirled a lightning bolt through his fingers, looking Dean dead in the eye. This was their favorite part, the big showdown. Dean leaped, doing a flip and slamming his hand on the ground, causing it to split open. He could have done this just by looking at the earth, but it was all about the stunts for Cas and Dean. Dead soldiers crawled forward, attacking Castiel. He held them off for a long time, but in the end, Dean came out victorious.

By the time the fight ended, Cas was held at sword point by an army of the dead, Natalie and Hunter were pinned down by vines, and Jayden was being held captive in a bubble at the bottom of the lake as the seacreatures sang Friday. My team, sweaty, bruised, and panting, won. We released them from there 'jails' and went to play video games in Dean's cabin.

While Savvy was winning Mario Kart, Dean and I sat on his bed, me sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around my waist. We were listening to My Chemical Romance while talking. "The hunters are coming tomorrow, so that means that Thalia will be here." I smiled, though Thalia was older than my parents, she was like my cool older sister. "Hope she can help you on your archery, you're horrible." I laughed, lightly hitting him in the arm. "I'm great," I smiled, knowing it was a lie. "You suck, maybe I should help you. I am a decendant of Apollo." He said, gesturing toward his bow and arrow set that was sitting on his dresser. I laughed, "Tomorrow?" I asked, "Tomorrow." Tomorrow can be our always, I thought cheesily, having seen the Fault in Our Stars a week ago. "Goodnight, babe." He said, kissing me on the forehead, "Goodnight, Angel." I replied, kissing him on the cheek and walking out the door, back to my cabin.

When I got to the Poseidon cabin, I flopped on my bed. Tiredly thinking of what would happen tomorrow. I climbed out of the comfort of my bed to take a shower, brush my teeth, and change into pajamas. I pulled the covers off, laying in the bed and snuggling into their warmth. Just as I drifted off to sleep, I thought of Dean.

 _ **Thank you for reading to the end! Did everyone like the new character? XD I'm really happy with the way Savvy Underwood turned out. I would appreaciate any ideas for this story along with any suggestions for a new story. I'm think a short Thalico fic? Maybe from the point of view of Annabeth?**_

 _ **Remember to rate and review!**_

 _ **-Kai XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**_


	7. I am super sorry

I'm sorry for not updating for a few months, but I've been really caught up with school and finals and my family moving houses. Ive been through what seems like hell in the past few months and haven't been able to write. When I did finally get a chance to write, I wrote a 7000+ word chapter. This would be great if my computer wouldn't have crashed and erased EVERYTHING. I am going to try an recover the lost files, but I can't even get on my laptop. (I'm writing from my phone). If my laptop doesn't coorperate, then I'll have to completely rewrite everything on my sisters computer, or my phone (which will suck). Please bear with me as I try to fix this.


	8. Chapter 6

Emma's P.O.V.  
I woke up to someone shaking me. Actually, shaking was not the right word for it, it was more of a gentle rocking. I groaned, pulling the covers closer. No matter how gently they were rocking me, they were waking me up way to early, and that was NOT okay.  
"I swear on the river Styx that I will throw you to the bottom of the canoe lake if you don't stop shaking me," I tried to say, but it sounded more like a growl. I heard the person walk away, which I thought was a good thing. That was, until I heard them pull open the blinds, causing golden light to pour into the small cabin. Judging by the color of the sunlight, it couldn't have been later than seven o'clock.  
"You need to get up," the mystery person was Dean, his voice still rough and deep from sleep. I turned so I was laying on my back and I slowly opened my eyes. "Why? My bed is comfortable and I would be allowed to wear my pajamas all day. Can you say that I could do that if I get up?" His laugh filled the room as he lay down next to me, threading his arms around my waist. "No, but Thalia and the other hunters will be here today and you can't see them if you're here."  
Dean's P.O.V.  
Her stormy eyes widened, she must have forgotten about the hunters visiting today. As I got out of her bed, I brushed her hair back, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Come on," I grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of her bed. She walked off to her closet, then to her bathroom. When she came back, she was wearing a black crop top that said 'black is my happy color', denim shorts, and a red flannel was tied around her waist. Her hair was in its natural princess curls, but there was a red bandana tied across her forehead like a headband. She slipped on her red Vans and flopped onto her bed.  
"All done," she smiled as big as she could, playing with her camp necklace. I smiled back as I flopped on top of her, the weight of my body causing her to grunt. I wrapped my body completely around her, my face pressed into her neck.  
"What are you doing?" Her voice was strained as she tried to push me off of her. I evilly smiled before skimming my finger tips up her side, causing the room to be filled with her laughter. "St-op it," Emma said weakly in between laughs. I only started to tickle her more. "Q-Quit do-doing that!" I decided that I might as well give her a break. I didn't get up, wrapping my arms around her again. I had one leg on either side of her waist. Her jet black hair was fanned out, looking like a lion's mane. Her mouth was slightly open as she tried to regain her breath. I could feel her heartbeat racing as I carefully brushed a lock of dark hair away from her tanned, warm neck. I slowly and carefully lowered my lips to her neck, "Dean," she warned, still trying to catch her breath. "It's okay," I replied, my lips brushed across her skin, causing her to shiver. I swear she forgets that were not just friends, that I'm allowed to be this close to her. I gently pressed my lips to her neck, as she gasped. I kissed every inch of her neck, moving onto her jaw, when Thalia walked in.  
"Fucking gods," she shielded her electric eyes with her hands. "What in Hades name are you two doing?" I quickly pulled away from Emma, practically jumping off of her. "Just having a tickle fight," I said, just now realizing how out of breath it made me when Thalia burst through the door. Emma was propped up on her elbows, her dark, stormy eyes were huge and she was breathing heavily. "Really?" Thalia asked, "Because it looks like you guys were about to do it. Next time you decide to have sex at camp, please lock the doors." I started choking on either air or spit, maybe both. "And I didn't know that you two were even together," I completely forgot that we haven't told Thalia. "We weren't going to do anything, we were just kissing." Emma replied to Thalia, now standing up. "What did you want anyway?" Thalia laughed, combing back her spiky hair. "Well, I probably just saved your lives. Your parents are here and they were going to come down here and get you guys, but I told themthat I would. Imagine if they would have came and saw this for themselves. You two would be dead," She laughed even more.

Emma's P.O.V.  
Dean and I walked to the shore of the lake without hand holding or touching, out of fear of Thalia bring anything up. I could see my parents talking to Dean's parents. This time, though, they weren't mad about me and Dean, they weren't even talking about us. Jason was talking to Jayden and Piper was scolding Castiel for something he probably vandalized. Now don't get me wrong, Piper hates to get Cas in trouble, but someone has to. Frank and Hazel were talking to a guy and girl I didn't recognize, but they looked farmiliar. I looked at Dean, he seemed so happy, his eyes crinkled at the corners from his too big smile. "Let's go talk to them," Dean said, grabbing my hand and dragging me off towards Piper and Jason.  
"Hey guys. Long time no see." Jason said turning toward us.

 **I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I haven't had much will to update. I'm honestly suprised if any of you guys are sticking with this story, but if you are then I'd like to personally thank you. I honestly don't know where this story is going or how to end it, so if you could comment any suggestions, then that'd be great. -Kai 3 3 3**


	9. Authors Note

Does anyone even read this anymore? It's been almost a year since I wrote this and honestly idk if I should be cringing or not. If you guys still want me to write this or maybe rewrite it then please tell me! I put a ton of work into this story and I'm not sure if anyone wants me to continue. I would be typing on my phone but it's still a lot of fun. So please tell me.


End file.
